


it's what we deserve

by tinglingworld



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/pseuds/tinglingworld
Summary: 31 fluffy drabbles, one for each day of October. most of these are rated G with just a few marked exceptions
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 1-15

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020, Drabble Edition. following [these prompts](https://flufftober.tumblr.com/post/628161614747779072/flufftober-2020-coming-soon-text-prompt-list)

_**"In the Shadows"** _

Her lips were glistening, a smile playing around her lips even as her eyes tried their hardest to convey indignation.

“We’re at work, Mulder!”

He moved one hand from the wall behind her to trail it down her cheek. Despite her affront she leaned into the touch making him smile winningly.

“There’s no one here though and I felt like kissing you.“

“Someone could come down this hallway. There are people working in the archives you know?”

“So I’ve heard. Never met any of them though.”

She rolled her eyes yet pulled him closer by his jacket.

“Kiss me again.”

* * *

_" **Comfort** "_

“Make yourself at home!” Scully called from the kitchen.

It still felt weird simply having Mulder over, not living with him.

She was just stepping back into the living room with two steaming mugs of tea when she heard a prominent groan.

Mulder was leaning over the couch, one edge of a maroon blanket in his hands.

“Scully, WHY is this blanket so heavy?!”

His gaze switched comically between her and the offending object making Scully chuckle.

“It’s a weighted blanket, Mulder.”

“Why?”

“It’s comforting. Calms your nervous system.”

“So… would- holding you do the same?”

She smiled.

“Yes it would.”

* * *

_**"But you said"** _

“But you said no cheating!”

“It’s not cheating. It’s the rules!”

“It’s not! You have to build evenly! You can’t put all the houses on one street!”

“Sure I can! What kind of rule is that?”

“One that’s in the book!”

Scully’s eyes fixed Mulder’s with a defiant sparkle which did things to him that almost made him give into her stupid Monopoly rule. Almost.

“We didn’t look in the rule book so that doesn’t apply.”

“Because we agreed we know the rules!”

“Apparently you do not.”

He put a second house on Park Place, delighting in Scully’s angry pout.

* * *

_" **Wounded** "_

“Could you grab me some gauze from the medicine cabinet?”

“You okay?”

“Just a little cut.”

Scully kept applying pressure to the ridiculous wound she’d just chopped into her index finger until Mulder returned, instantly paling.

“That’s a lot of blood,” he breathed.

“I probably hit a vessel. It’s fine.”

“I think I better sit down.”

Scully watched him carefully.

“Mulder, you’ve shot people. This is just a nasty cut.”

“Those people weren’t you. ”

Scully swallowed the sudden urge to make an embarrassing noise as her heart warmed. Instead she sat down next to him, rested her head on his shoulder and silently pressed the gauze to her bleeding finger.

* * *

_" **Sparkle** "_

“It sparkles.”

Mulder kept turning his ring-clad finger in the early morning sunlight.

“Do you not like it?”

“No, I do! Just- I never wore anything that sparkled.”

Scully chuckled, nuzzling her face into his chest but raising her own sparkling finger next to Mulder’s.

“They fit together so well,” Mulder noted and interlaced their hands, bringing them down onto his torso.

“They’re supposed to,” Scully laughed, “Mulder, have you ever even heard of marriage before we did this?”

He smiled back at her, eyes sparkling as bright as their rings.

“Let me marvel at this perfect match of ours.”

* * *

_" **Quicksilver** "_ (rated R)

“Hmmm…No, we can’t. People could see.”

Mulder didn’t look up from where he placed kisses down Scully’s neck.

“We’re alone out here,” he hummed against her skin eliciting another shiver.

“There’s other boats.”

“Pretty sure we wouldn’t be the first people fucking on their sundeck.”

“Mulder!”

A hand slapped his biceps and he looked up to meet her eyes eventually. They were attempting indignation but blown pupils and the blush of her cheeks betrayed her arousal.

“Don’t tell me you’re not thinking of it.”

Her eyes quickly flitted around the lake in response.

“My top stays on though.”

Mulder smiled.

* * *

_" **Stop hogging the blankets** "_

Sunlight bathed his bedroom in a warm glow yet Mulder shivered upon waking. Blinking tiredly around the room, his eyes eventually fixed on the red-headed blanket mountain next to him.

That would explain the vague memory of waking several times throughout the night and his dreams of snow.

Winding arms around Scully’s waist, tangling his legs with hers and pressing himself close he wiggled his way back into warmth and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Stop hogging the blankets! You’re tiny, how much of them could you possibly need?”

* * *

_" **unwavering** "_

“You’re back!” he breathed into her hair, hugging her tightly.

Her hands ran over his back and through his hair, the feeling blissful after weeks of separation.

“I am.” There was a smile on her lips as she pushed back enough to reach up and brush her thumbs over his cheek.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Mulder. Thank you for letting me do this. I was afraid you’d think I want to stay after the funeral.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.”

“How?" 

Her fingers brushed his lips. He kissed them softly.

"Because you said so. And I trust you.”

* * *

_" **monochromatic** "_

“Mulder, what are you doing?" 

Leaning against the porch railing, Scully watched Mulder stalking around their garden in darkness. When he turned towards her and the dim porch light illuminated his features though, she couldn’t help a laugh.

"Don’t laugh!” he demanded, pouting slightly “I’m re-training my coordination with night-vision goggles.”

"Why?”

“There’s been an increasing population of bobcats around here and I really want to see one.”

”You want so see a bobcat?“

"Yes!”

The excitement in his voice was so pure, Scully couldn’t help an affectionate smile. He made enough noise to scare even the boldest squirrel, nevermind a bobcat, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

* * *

_" **once upon a time** "_

“Once upon a time you would’ve refused to even listen to me now.”

“Once upon a time I was 28 and believed our government at least tried to work for the best of its people. I’m not 28 anymore, Mulder.”

“So you believe me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

They locked eyes and smiled.

“I’m not naive. I know with the pandemic and the cheeto in office, many unseen forces are at work. But why can’t we just marvel at how pretty your roses grew?”

“They really did, didn’t they?”

Scully laughed. Mulder’s quarantine induced enjoyment of gardening warmed her heart.

* * *

_" **radiance** "_

“Scully, he’s so beautiful!”

Scully watched Mulder lean over the crib and pick up their son so naturally, it brought tears to her eyes.

He held him against his chest and William prodded little fingers at his face until a joyous laugh bubbled out that Mulder returned, booping Will’s nose.

Scully had to grab onto the edge of her dresser, overcome with emotion at the radiance of seeing them together after so many months apart.

“Scully, he’s perfect,” Mulder spoke, bouncing slightly because Will kept laughing whenever he did.

She stepped towards them now, smiling widely.

“Well, so are you.”

* * *

_" **clenched fists**_ " (rated E)

“Relax,” he breathed into her ear making her shudder and clench her fists into the shirt he still wore.

“God, Mulder, move! Please!”

He chuckled, attaching his lips to her pulsepoint instead, eliciting an impatient whine.

His cock buried deep inside her felt heavenly, his body weighing her down usually a cure all for the day’s tension. But he’d already teased her mercilessly all day. She needed to come. Now.

“Like that?”

He canted his hips in one sudden move that had Scully’s eyes rolling back in her head.

“Yes,” she breathed, finally losing herself in the sensations, “like that.”

* * *

_" **whispers** "_

“Scully, stay…” he whispered half-asleep as she slipped out of bed.

“I’ll be back, sleep some more.”

He felt her lips against his temple before her warmth disappeared. Grumbling, he buried himself in the covers.

When he awoke next, he smelled– coffee and bacon? Opening his eyes, he was met with Scully smiling down at him, a tablet full of food on the nightstand behind her emanating the wonderful smell.

“Good Morning,” she beamed, trailing her fingers down his cheek before leaning in for a kiss, “Happy Birthday!”

Mulder’s heart warmed, sudden tears pricking his eyes.

“Thank you. For remembering.”

* * *

_" **possibilities** "_

“So where are we gonna go?”

Mulder traced patterns into Scully’s naked skin, his head resting comfortably against her belly.

“I don’t know and I don’t care as long as we’re together.”

“All the possibilities!” He grinned, “And you’d follow me anywhere?”

“Mulder,” she spoke, voice soft but serious, offsetting his playful tone, “I have spent the last months going through hell and back while missing you every miserable step of the way. So yes. Anywhere. For now, I just need you.”

His heart suddenly ached with love for her.

* * *

_" **breathless** "_

Scully was suddenly flat on her back, gasping for breath. Mulder appeared in her line of vision only a millisecond later.

“Scully? Are you okay?”

His fingers ghosted over her cheeks gently.

She slowly brought one hand back, pushing herself to a seat. Her ass hurt; and her shoulder. They’d definitely bruise.

“Scully?” Mulder’s voice took on a panicky streak.

“’m fine,” she assured him, “Help me up? And get me off these skates.”

Immediately she was being lifted to her feet and slowly dragged to the edge of the rink. Once off the ice she leaned into his arms.

“Can I kiss it better?”, he asked sheepishly.

“Hmm- probably.”


	2. Day 16-31

_**"always"** _

“Mommy, what is that?”

Small hands abandoned their toy animals to reach for the silver band on her ring finger.

“My wedding ring,” Scully explained softly.

“What’s a wedding ring?”

“It’s a promise that your dad and I will always love each other.”

“Always?”

Scully nodded and watched William watching her intently, his head tilted sideways, clearly thinking very hard. It brought a smile to her face trying to guess what he would ask next.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for him eventually announcing, very seriously: “I want to give you a wedding ring too, mommy.” and she definitely did not cry a little as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

_**"yours"** _

“Mulder?”

He looked up from his position on the couch when Scully entered the living room.

“What’s this bracelet?” she asked, carefully lifting a golden hoop bracelet as she settled next to him.

“It was my mom’s.” He hadn’t gone to great lengths in sorting through her things after she died and yet the bracelet he’d seen her wear most of her days had made its way into his bathroom cabinet.

“It’s beautiful,” Scully now marveled and watching her, his heart warmed.

“It’s yours.”

“Mulder, you can’t! ”

“Yes I can. It belonged to a woman I love. It should again.”

* * *

_**"things left unsaid"** _

The room was dark when Scully, thoroughly sated after her third orgasm of the night, crawled back into bed, snuggling into Mulder’s side.

His steady heartbeat and the blissful heaviness of her own body quickly pulled her towards sleep. Still her eyes caught on the faint shimmer of the clock on the nightstand. 12:03. With a pang she realized she hadn’t thought about the date all day. May 20th had passed like any other day. She knew Mulder had remembered, but he hadn’t said a word.

Overflowing with love suddenly, she whispered a choked “Thank you” into his skin.

* * *

_**"hand holding"** _

“It’s only a roller-coaster.”

“I know.”

“One for families with children.”

“I know!”

Mulder’s hold on her hand tightened anyway while they moved forward in line. William was bouncing in front of them, talking excitedly to Monica and John who’d taken it upon themselves to follow along on any ride he fancied. This was the first one he’d dragged Mulder onto.

They reached the front and boarded one of the cars. William turned around, wedged in between his ‘aunt and uncle’, and gave them a bright smile. Mulder returned it through gritted teeth, squeezing Scully’s hand a little tighter still.

* * *

_**"enigmatic"** _

“Are they together? Miller and Tindale? ” The elevator doors had just closed behind said colleagues. Scully raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Mulder, are you gossiping?”

He shrugged.

“Maybe? So, are they?”

“I wouldn’t know. I spend most of my time in this building in the basement,” she grinned

He rolled his eyes.

“Why do you care suddenly?”

“People talk about us non-stop. Maybe I want to talk about them to.”

Scully’s grin morphed into a gentle smile upon his genuine insecurity.

“Let them talk,” she said, standing on tiptoes to press her lips to his, “I don’t care if they do.”

* * *

_**"I don't understand"** _

“I don’t understand, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“You’re crying!”

“I know!”

“Scully, you’re not making any sense!”

“I KNOW! I’m pregnant!”

Mulder ran his hands through his hair, watching Scully sob on the couch, unsure what to do.

“Well hold me, idiot!” she hiccuped in between tears.

Quickly, he settled next to her, pulling her into his arms. Immediately, she nuzzled her face against his neck and her sobs died down.

“Sorry I called you an idiot,” she whispered a moment later.

“Will you keep crying like that?”

“Probably. It’s what happened last time.”

Mulder’s decidedly lopsided smile made her laugh.

* * *

_**"Do you trust me?"** _

“Close your eyes!“

“Do we really have to do this?” Scully whined yet dutifully closed her eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do. But, Mulder I don’t-“

“Open your mouth.”

She sighed heavily but complied. A moment later a forkful of cake was put to her lips. Chewing thoughtfully she was pleasantly surprised.

“Do you like it?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah. What is it?”

“No. First you need to try the rest.”

“This is such a Missy thing to do…,” Scully mumbled.

“Tasting wedding cakes?”

“Tasting them blindfolded!”

Mulder chuckled and instead of cake she felt his lips against hers next.

* * *

**"childhood bedroom"**

“Oh this definitely was your bedroom,” Scully chuckled, turning on the spot, investigating the posters and pictures on the walls.

“I should probably take all these down before listing the house; don’t know why mom never did.”

“There’s not one sports picture here,” Scully noted, “no naked woman either.”

“Well there certainly were, at one point,” he admitted awkwardly, “Over the years–with Sam gone, It- escalated?”

He picked up a playing card with a little green cartoon alien.

“It’s cute,” Scully smiled, leaning in to kiss him, “You’re cute.”

* * *

_**"** _ _**serendipity"** _

“It’s breathtaking,” Scully whispered looking at the waves crashing against the cliffs beneath them.

“We can spend the night here.”

She turned to Mulder in surprise and was met with a smile.

“We can?”

“Don’t see why not” he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her.

“We shouldn’t,” she sighed, her gaze returning to the water, “The coast in summer- people will vacation here,”

“You could say we’re also vacationing.”

“We’re on the run from the law!”

“We’re also at the pacific coast with our own trailer!”

She laughed, leaning back into his embrace, her eyes firmly locked on the ocean.

* * *

_**"resilience"** _

When Mulder’s fingers linked through hers, he paused, dropping his eyes to their linked hands and the ring his fingers had just caught on.

“You put it back on,” he marveled.

“I did,” she admitted, letting him twist their wedding band around, “We’ve changed. We’re–us again.”

“We are,” he sighed, pulling her closer to him. She tucked her head under his chin and breathed deeply.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

She felt his hold tighten.

“I missed you, too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m glad we’ve made it through. Once again.”

“Me too.”

* * *

_**"on the road"** _

Scully shifted her hip trying to get more comfortable while her leg kept falling asleep.

“Do you want me to drive again?” Mulder’s hand came to rest warmly on her thigh.

“It’s my turn. I’m fine.”

“You’re uncomfortable. And I don’t mind.”

It took another moment but then Scully sighed in defeat and pulled over.

“When did I start to dislike driving?”, she mumbled back in the passenger seat.

“When you realized I was the superior driver?”

She slapped Mulder’s shoulder but returned his smile.

“Maybe,” she mused, covering his right hand with hers, “I just feel safe with you.”

* * *

_**"half-written"** _

“Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

He appeared in the doorway to the office and Scully gestured at the computer screen.

“You were meant to have that case report finished yesterday.”

“I know,” he admitted, “but I ran out of metaphors?”

“You–what?”

“Metaphors. You know, to frustrate Skinner?”

“Fox Mulder, are you telling me that after 20 years you still write your case reports in floral language solely to annoy our supervisor?”

“Uhm-” Mulder’s expression bore a hint of fear but then Scully started laughing and he relaxed.

“You’re mean,” she giggled and Mulder’s heart warmed so much at the sound it almost hurt.

* * *

_**"starlight"** _

“Do you remember, one of our very first cases, when we were looking at the stars a lot like this?”

Scully traced her fingers lazily over Mulder’s chest, looking at the sky.

“I do,” he replied, “though I prefer this here. Getting to hold you close and all.”

Scully smiled.

“Yeah. I do too.”

She let her eyes drift from the stars to the vague shapes of their surroundings on the back of Mulder’s truck, now covered in cushions, pillows and blankets. His arms tightened around her wordlessly.

‘I love you too’, she thought, heart overflowing with warmth and love.

* * *

_**"thunderstorm"** _

Scully woke up to arms wrapping around her and warm breath tickling her neck.

“What are you doing?”, she mumbled, reflexively running her hand through Mulder’s hair.

“Thunderstorm,” he replied, “I hate it.”

As if on cue a loud rumbling reached their ears, making Mulder shiver.

“It’s okay,” she whispered holding him closer.

“I know. Still hate it.”

Scully hummed, moving her head to glance at the dark window. Another growling thunder startled them both.

“Sing to me?” Mulder asked quietly.

“No. Sorry, but no,” she chuckled.

“Fine. Tell me a story then?”

Scully thought briefly and then began talking.

* * *

_**"You had to be there"** _

“It was hilarious!”

“It can’t have been that great,” Mulder grumbled.

“No, it really was!” Scully returned, still chuckling, “but I guess you had to be there.”

“Yeah.”

She smiled apologetically now.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t come.”

“Hmmm. Wouldn’t have gotten much out of it anyway. Stupid seasickness. Next time, can you get Monika to organize something not boat-related as his present?”

“I can do that,” Scully assured and leaned in for a kiss.

“Mommy, Daddy, can we go on a boat again soon?” an excited William asked entering the kitchen with a toy boat in hand.

Mulder groaned loudly.

* * *

_**"Make me"** _

“Mhh, no. We can’t. I have to finish this paperwork.”

Mulder’s lips were attached to the skin of Scully’s neck and betraying her own words she tilted her head to give him even more access.

“Doesn’t look like you really want me to stop,” Mulder hummed, sending shivers down Scully’s spine.

“Let me just finish this.”

He nibbled his way up to her earlobe and her breath hitched.

“Stop,” she whispered and he backed away with a sigh, perching at the edge of the desk.

“Mulder, stop looking at me like that,” Scully sighed, biting her lower lip.“

"Make me.”


End file.
